Killer Croc (The Batman)
Killer Croc is a half-human, half-crocodilian supervillain who was a minor recurring antagonist in The Batman. This version of the character is similar to the earlier Killer Croc, being more intelligent and greedy, focused on obtaining money, rather than being animalistic and driven by insanity and misanthropia as his main counterparter now is. History Past Croc's true origin is unknown, brief comments in his first episode imply he may be the product of military experiments or trifled with the wrong kind of voodoo in the Bayou (due to his Cajun accent). Its equally possible that (like the more well known origins of Killer Croc in the comic series) he was simply born this way and ended up in a Circus freak show. Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse being a giant, with the strength and durability of a crocodile, making him an incredible fighter. Croc is also able to use his jaws and claws in combat and is specially suited for swimming, possessing a second translucent eye lid much like real Crocodiles. The Batman Killer Croc arrived in Gotham. He forcibly created a gang with the plan of flooding the sewers by backing up the sewage pipes that are used to transfer water out from the city, after flooding downtown Gotham he and his men began raiding the banks. Croc was eventually taken down by Batman in a battle in his underground lair. Though Croc came close to drowning him, Batman exploited the fact that Croc couldn't breathe underwater and half-drowned him by pulling him underground and leaving him in an unconscious state. One another occasion, Killer Croc accepted the invitation to join Team Penguin, a group of Gotham's villains formed and led by the Penguin. During the heist his job was to sneak into waterside facilities underwater and take out Security Guards. However he along with the other members grew impatient with Penguin's leadership and tried to quit, they forced into straying by the greatly empowered Killer Moth. Croc, with the remainder of the team was defeated by Batman. Croc was also among the villains that Rumor captured. Appearances *Swamped *Team Penguin *Rumors *The End of The Batman Powers and Abilities Powers *Enhanced Strength: Proven from time to time, Killer Croc has displayed a lot of feats using his crocodilian-strength, he is a powerhouse, he has overpowered Batman in many occasions, also overpowered several guards, he easily breaks through walls and even smashed a car flat. In the comics, he was able to easily tear right through prison cell bars with no effort at all, and even lifted up the Batmobile. *Enhanced Durability: Killer Croc has proven to have very durable skin, due to a mix of his strength and scales. *Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his large size, Killer Croc's reflexes are much faster than expected. *Enhanced Lung Capacity: Since he is half crocodile/alligator, he can stay in water for a long time, but not forever as he needs to resurface for air. *Animalistic Senses: Due to being part-crocodile/alligator, Killer Croc has enhanced smelling and hearing. *Swimming Abilities: Due to his crocodilian physiology, he is a very fast swimmer. Skills *Hand-To-Hand Combat Expert and Wrestler: He displayed good hand-to-hand combat and has a techniques similar to wrestlers and grapplers. *Military Tactics: He has experiences in heists and has shown some good skill with strategy. Quotes Category:Hybrids Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Opportunists Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Amoral Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fantasy Villains